


Whisky Daydreams

by goldstandard



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: daredevilkink, Gen, Mentions of alcoholism, Pure Crack, RPF, some alcohol consumption, world swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldstandard/pseuds/goldstandard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy wake up in a strange new world that is the Daredevil TV show set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> look, I just really need terrible actor!Matt having to, you know, act. while everyone stares at him in horror wondering where his acting skills went (and Foggy stares at him in horror in general, oh my god MATT.)
> 
> (also, if we're taking from the ep more, Charlie and Elden absolutely hate each other, but then they end up in Hell's Kitchen.)
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=4522440#cmt4522440

Matt closes his eyes for a five minute nap at his desk and wakes up to ten people standing in front of him, of which he knows none.

“May I help you?” he asks, thinking maybe this is some group civil lawsuit coming to them for help.

“You’re alive, good. Everyone to their markers, we roll in two.”

Everyone is dispersing and that’s when Matt realizes half the walls of the office are nonexistent and there at least forty people milling around. He has no idea what kind of dream he’s having but he’s not a fan.

“Matt?” comes a loud whisper from the office door and Matt relaxes a bit in relief – at least Foggy is here.

“Foggy?” he whispers back and can hear the whoosh of air leaving Foggy’s lungs.

“Oh, thank God, it’s you. I don’t think we’re-“

“Charlie, Elden,” comes a booming voice from off to the side. “Please, get to your markers, we’re on a tight schedule here.”

Foggy and Matt freeze.

“Are they talking to us?” Matt whispers out the side of his mouth, trying to make it seem like he’s not actually talking to anyone.

“I think so – are you Charlie or Elden?”

Matt pauses for a second to think.

“Elden, I’m definitely an Elden.”

There’s silence except for the steady heartbeats from everyone waiting expectantly for Matt and Foggy to do something. Matt hasn’t quite figured out yet what’s going on.

“Uhm,” Foggy is saying to the crowd at large. “I forgot my lines. Could I see a script, quick?”

Thank the heavens above for Foggy.

~

“Okay,” Foggy is still whispering, him and Matt now huddling in a corner of the office away from prying eyes. “Okay, it seems we are actors in a TV show about you.”

Matt blinks and listens to Foggy flipping through a bunch of papers – more than likely the script.

“What?” he says a lot louder than he meant to.

Foggy shushes him and keeps skimming the script.

“Okay, okay, we’ll get through this. I do most of the talking in this scene it looks like. You just need to say…” Foggy trails off as he reads through the line in his head. “Okay, just say, after I throw a baseball at your head and you catch it holy fuck what is this-sorry, sorry-you just need to say, you’re lucky Karen isn’t here or else you’ll be the one trying to explain why you hit a blind man with a baseball. Got that?”

Matt definitely does not have that but nods. He can hear the murmurs of the people behind them. This is not normal behavior for whoever they’re supposed to be.

“Just, go stand in front of your desk.”

Matt does as Foggy instructs, leans against the edge and crosses his arms like he’s done a million times before.

“Okay, great,” someone, probably the director, says and then yells, “Action!”

Foggy really gets into it. He’s throwing and catching the baseball, going on about Captain America or something and Matt isn’t really paying attention but that’s kind of what he does a lot so he is portraying himself quite accurately.

Then, the baseball is whizzing at his head and he catches it smoothly. There’s a beat of silence and then Matt remembers he was supposed to be saying something about Karen.

“Oh, uhm, you’re lucky that Karen isn’t here,” and he hears the intake of breath from some people around him and shit he isn’t really that good of an actor. “Because then you’ll need to explain this.”

Matt half waves at himself with the hand still holding the baseball.

“Wow,” is all Foggy says and then the director is calling cut and people are suddenly moving everywhere.

“Charlie,” the director starts and stands right in front of Matt. Guess he’s Charlie, then, not Elden. “Are you okay? You just seem a bit… off.”

Matt just smiles the biggest smile he can and tries his best to make eye contact through his sunglasses.

“Yup, absolutely, one hundred percent.”

Foggy is snickering and Matt kind of really wants to punch him.

The director nods, obviously not believing Matt’s lie, and turns to Foggy.

“Elden, great improv on the Captain America thing – very believable. Keep it in.”

Then the director is moving off set and Foggy comes over to Matt.

“Holy shit, you are the worst actor ever.”

“Hey,” Matt tries to defend himself. “I’m just nervous. I’m a great actor.”

Foggy just laughs some more and goes back to the doorway and the director is calling action and a baseball is hitting Matt in the head.

~

“Drinks?” Foggy asks and Matt nods. They have absolutely no idea where they are but he has faith that Foggy will find a bar somewhere near by.

As they’re leaving, Matt overhears a couple people by the food table chatting.

“What was up with Charlie, today? He was really off point.”

“I know, right? But at least him and Elden are talking.”

“Better than last season. I heard they almost got into a fist fight.”

Matt tunes them out and follows Foggy out the door and into a large lot full of people running from one place to another.

~

“Holy crap.”

“What?”

Foggy is on the laptop he found in the hotel room they determined to be Charlie’s. They had been whisked away to a nearby hotel by someone named Jon who insisted he was Charlie’s personal assistant.

“I have a kid.”

“WHAT?!” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Foggy is quickly backtracking as Matt scrambles across the room and the bed to be right beside him. “The guy who I supposedly am in this world, Elden, has a kid. And a smoking wife, hell yeah!”

Matt senses that Foggy is holding out a fist to be bumped but Matt just shakes his head.

“Inappropriate fist bump, man.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Matt settles down into the bed and closes his eyes. What the fuck is happening. How did they end up this way.

“So… I found fanfiction.”

Matt groans and rolls away from Foggy and onto his stomach so he can shove his face into the bedspread.

“Please, don’t. It’s bad enough you found Daredevil fanfiction in our world – I don’t want to read it in this one either.”

“Fine. But you’re missing out.”

Foggy goes back to the laptop.

“Okay, according to Wikipedia, you are supposed to be Charlie Cox, who is from London and the picture they chose makes you look like a little prep boy. You are also the youngest of five children, Jesus.”

Matt makes a weird noise into the mattress. Foggy ignores him.

“I am Elden Henson, a guy who grew up in a family of actors and musicians. I am also pretty much known for The Mighty Ducks as a child and The Hunger Games more recently. And he doesn’t think I’m a useless sidekick, which is very nice of him.”

Matt makes more noise.

“I know, I know, I’m amazing. Please be less predictable.”

Matt rolls back over and smacks Foggy’s arm.

“Shut up.”

“You shut up,” Foggy mocks back in a horrible British accent.

“Oh God,” Matt moans. “I hope nobody expects me to be British.” 

Foggy falls off the bed from laughing so hard. Thankfully, the laptop does not tip over as well.

~

“How much is left,” Matt asks as he crawls around the bed and bumps into Foggy head first. Foggy, who was perched on the balls of his feet as he peered into the mini fridge at the lack of alcohol, falls over laughing.

“Nothing, none, it’s all gone. You drank it all.”

Matt tries to ram him with his head again but Foggy dodges.

“I did not, you drank some, too.”

“What I managed to wrestle from you.”

They stop talking as they dissolve into a weird play fight where Matt pretends he’s a bull and Foggy can only use his legs to defend himself.

“I get the horns thing now.” Foggy stares up at the ceiling now that the play fighting has ended, Matt half draped over the bottom half of his legs.

“Yeah? Cause I don’t.”

Foggy laughs.

“Why the fuck do you have horns then?”

Matt shrugs. “It was an idea. Melvin really liked it and was gluing stuff to my head the minute I brought it up.”

“What is your life?”

“What is our life?” Matt amends.

“So, let’s go to the other room for more mini bar?”

“More mini bar!” Matt cries and is halfway out the door by the time Foggy is crawling to a standing position.

~

Matt downs a cup of coffee and ignores the burning sensation in his mouth as he goes for a refill.

“I hate you,” he mutters to Foggy who is just bouncing with awakeness.

“You don’t but okay.”

“Charlie! Elden!” It’s the director from yesterday and he’s clapping them both on the shoulder like they’re long lost pals. “Perfect, how we feeling today?”

Matt groans and takes a sip of his new cup of coffee.

“Had a bit too much last night,” Foggy helpfully supplies and Matt may be extremely hungover but he can still hear when the director’s heartbeat stutters and he tenses up.

“Of alcohol? You were drinking, Charlie?”

“Yes,” Matt tentatively says.

Nobody says anything for a minute and Matt feels like he missed a very large elephant in the room.

“Great, okay, well, get into makeup and we’ll have you on set in 30.”

Foggy watches the director get ten feet away before he’s pulling out the smart phone he had found in the hotel room.

“What are you doing?” Matt whispers.

“Making sure you’re not supposed to be a recovering alcoholic or something.”

Matt listens to him taptaptap away at the phone.

“Well, fuck.”

“Fuck,” Matt echoes in acknowledgement of what that means.

~

Foggy and Nelson are standing in the fake office again, this time with a lovely woman named Deborah.

“She looks exactly like Karen,” Foggy whispers to Matt and Matt just shakes his head. Not to him; she smells different and carries herself more confidently and it creates an off-key mental picture in Matt’s mind.

"Hello, boys," she says sweetly and it sounds exactly like how Karen greets them in the morning.

"Hello," they chorus back and then they kind of just stand there.

“So,” Deborah starts, tipping back on her stiletto heels and then falling forward onto the soles. “I heard you guys had fun last night.”

Foggy laughs and starts telling her about how Matt had gotten tangled up in the sheets and run into a wall. He’s about to make a blind comment when Matt kicks Foggy in the shins. Instead of finishing his sentence, Foggy is hoping around on one foot cursing Matt to hell and back and Matt forgives him for the blasphemy.

The director, and Matt should really learn his name, is standing there.

“Is there a problem?”

Matt shakes his head and Foggy assures the director there’s no issue whatsoever but Matt can feel the glare directed at him.

“DD Season two is insane,” Deborah is whispering with her back turned to everyone and Matt can hear the familiar tapping of someone typing on a phone. “Charlie accidentally hit Elden and now they’re making heart eyes at each other. Hashtag Matt Foggy.”

Matt doesn’t want to know.

~

"Okay, so googling has no answers to our problems. Except for fanfic."

Foggy is once again on the laptop while Matt lays in the bed next to him. This time they're in what is considered Elden's room because for some reason he has a softer bedspread.

"Please, no fanfic."

"Hey, they may have an answer to our problem."

Matt sighs and closes his eyes. It doesn't do anything, he can still 'see' everything around him but the action makes him feel a little calmer.

"Okay, fine, let's see what they have to say."

Foggy starts reading through various stories, most of which center around a television show named Supernatural he notes, and doesn't find a whole lot.

"An angel rescues them," is the conclusion Foggy has come to. "You don't have any angel friends, do you?"

Matt pauses to think.

"Does Thor count? I mean, we're not necessarily friends but he seems the most angel-like."

"How do you stay Catholic when you know there's a legitimate god running around called Thor fighting bad guys?"

"It's more of a disciple thing, I believe. As in there is one true God and then there are several gods, and angels, who do God's work."

"Like Jesus?"

Matt laughs at Foggy's serious questioning.

"Yeah, sort of like Jesus, Foggy."

Foggy just hums, thinking, and stays silent. Matt dozes off listening to Foggy's heartbeat and the occasional tapping of keys.

~

"Matt!"

Matt sits up, startled, and brings his fists up in a defensive stance, ready to attack if need be.

"Hey, Matt, it's me, Foggy."

Matt takes everything in - Foggy, the slightly scratchy bedspread and the hotel room around him. He's in a different world - he's in a world where's he an actor named Charlie Cox and Matt is probably ruining any future chance the poor guy has of getting any job.

"Sorry," he mutters as he lowers his hands.

"It's cool. Sorry, I didn't mean to yell but I got excited. I think I figured out how to get back."

"Seriously?" Matt whips his head around to face Foggy. "How?"

"Well, it's a bit weird but..."

~

Foggy and Matt hide behind a fake door while Matt listens for any heartbeats. It's the middle of the night and they've snuck into the set. There's a security guard dozing off in a golf cart outside and another one slowly meandering the outside perimeter of the building, playing some game on his phone.

"Okay, we're good," Matt states then starts to silently make his way through the pitch black warehouse towards the office set. Foggy's holding onto the back of Matt's shirt for assistance in maneuvering through all the props. He brought a flashlight but Matt won't let him use it yet - not until they actually get into the office. Foggy thinks Matt just wants to show off. Matt kind of does.

The duo finally manage to make it to the office and Foggy flicks the flashlight on.

"Okay, so you were sleeping at your desk, which, shame on you, buddy."

Matt mentally rolls his eyes at Foggy.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Candy Crush champion."

"Touche," Foggy whispers. "Okay, so go do whatever you were doing at your desk and I'll go do what I was doing. Then, when I say go, say the enchantment thing."

Foggy had apparently found one article in all his extensive googling that had an enchantment which would apparently reset things. It didn't really say a whole lot about world swapping in particular but Foggy figured resetting means putting things back where they belong and this world is definitely not where they belong.

Matt sits down in the chair behind his desk and then lays his head down, cushioned by his arms. He had been thinking about possibilities - about alternate realities where he wasn't Daredevil - and maybe this whole thing was a little bit his fault but how was he to know somebody somewhere was listening to his thoughts and made it a reality.

"Ready?" Foggy asked from across the way. He was in the kitchen area pretending to make coffee - which is exactly what he had been doing when they got world swapped. He had been avoiding Karen's glare - about what now, he can't remember - and had hastily made an excuse about needing more coffee.

"As I'll ever be," Matt replies.

Foggy counts down from three and then they're chanting in unison, hoping their pronunciations are correct. They finish the incantation and stand there. Nothing happens.

"Well, fuck," Foggy says under his breath and then there's black.

~

"Matt? Are you okay?"

Karen is poking his shoulder and Matt groans. The last thing he remembers is that the enchantment thing didn't work and he's dreading opening his eyes to not Karen but Deborah.

"Matt!" yells Foggy, sounding extremely excited for someone who just failed a sketchy magic spell. "It worked, Matt! Get up!"

Matt snaps up at those words.

"What?"

"It worked!"

And then Foggy is dragging him up by the arms and crushing him with a hug.

"It worked?" Matt repeats, a bit dazed.

"What worked? What are you guys talking about?"

Matt focuses on the world around him - it's the middle of the day, he's in their law firm, which has all four walls and a ceiling. Karen sounds and smells like Karen. A grin breaks across Matt's face.

"It worked, Foggy!"

The two of them do a little weird jig and Karen is just yelling, "What worked?! Tell me!" at them while they laugh.

"I did a magic spell to return us to this world," Foggy is telling her and Matt just laughs.

Karen huffs and crosses her arms.

"Fine, don't tell me what worked. I don't care."

They spend the rest of their day profusely sucking up to Karen as she gives them the silent treatment. It isn't until Matt promises buttery scones from the bakery down the street plus coffee from her place of choice for the next week does she forgive them.

“So,” Foggy is saying an hour after Karen has left for the day. “Glad to be back?”

Matt grins.

“Very much so.”

He holds out a fist for Foggy to fist bump, which he eagerly does, and Matt is sure if their life was a TV show this episode would definitely be ending on a freeze frame.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to include more of Charlie and Elden but I didn't want to drag this on for too long (this was supposed to be a mini-fill). I have ideas for adding maybe a second part to show what happened to Charlie and Elden in Hell's Kitchen but nothing concrete.
> 
> A lot of the ideas for this came from Supernatural and fanfic in general, haha. Also, I don't know Charlie personally - I don't know anything about his personal life. I've seen things in passing on the internet (as in like 2 articles) so I just went with it.
> 
> Overall, I hope you enjoyed this weird piece of crack! :D


End file.
